Queen Under the Mountain
by Heir of Grace
Summary: Dis, sister of Thorin, becomes Queen after her brother and sons died in the Battle of the Five Armies. This is her story of rebuilding Erebor and dealing with her grief.


This is the first story I've ever decided to put up on here so I've love to know what y'all think of it. I own nothing at all related to Middle-Earth except for my plot. The rest belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. A bay pony clattered up the slopes of Erebor carrying a rider cloaked against the winter wind's chill. The pony and its rider were ahead of a large column of dwarves that were moving back to Erebor since the dragon, Smaug, had been killed six months ago. The riders sighed to herself as she looked out with sorrowful blue eyes at the home she had lost nearly sixty years ago. This should be a happy time for her people, but there was a shadow of grief that hung over the dwarves as they thought of the fallen kin they had lost during the battle that was now being called the Battle of the Five Armies. "Lady Dis!" a voice call out from behind the rider. The rider, who was the Lady Dis, turned her pony back towards the dwarf, who had spoken to her, before answering "Yes?" in a sombre voice. "The lords who are riding with us would like you to be closer to them as we get closer to Erebor's gates." The dark-haired dwarf, Gareth, said. Dis nodded in understanding. "Very well." she said tightening her reins so her pony would know they were stopping for a while. Dis' eyes traveled over to a spot of the mountain where she could tell quite a bit of fighting had taken place. Her throat constricted and she blinked back tears as she thought of the three most precious treasures she had lost. She had received word nearly five months ago that her two sons and older brother, the last of her kin, had fallen in battle. "Are you all right, my lady?" Gareth asked nudging his pony closer to Dis' pony. Dis tore her eyes away from where she'd been looking to the dwarf beside her. "Just thinking." she murmured quietly. Gareth nodded in understanding. "Aye, though it isn't always best to dwell on those type of thoughts when traveling, milday." he said knowing what she had been thinking of. A small smile was shown as Dis replied in agreement "It isn't." She then noticed that the lords were nearly to them and reined her pony towards them. "Ah, Lady Dis. We are glad that you decided to wait for us. It wouldn't be safe for you to travel to the gates ahead of us alone; even if you do have friends waiting for you." one of the lords said while fingering his chesnut colored beard. "I appreciate your concern, Lord Pereth. I assure you that I'm aware of the dangers that could happen, and I'm not entirely unprepared." Dis said flicking her eyes to the sword that was strapped to her waist. "Even so, my lady, it'd be terrible if something was to happen to you, who are to claim the throne, it would be very dreadful for our people." Lord Pereth said looking at her seriously with his brown eyes. Silence then settled over the small group of nobles, and as they rode closer to the gates noise wafted down from the mountain and mingled with the noise of the dwarven group that was making its way to their newly reclaimed home. Dis felt a bit of excitement flare up inside of her as she thought of how she was finally back at Erebor. As they grew closer to the gates, some of the dwarves who were nearby began looking at their group curiously. Dis looked up at the mountain as the rode past the gates into it. She wasn't fully prepared for how she felt at being in Erebor again. "Lady Dis!" a familiar voice called out as they entered Erebor. "Balin!" Dis said smiling as she quickly dismounted and strode over to her old friend. They embraced and Balin then pulled back to look at her. "It is good to see you again." he said smiling at her softly though sorrow shone in his eyes. He could tell that she had been devasted to hear the news of her brother and sons, but she seemed to be doing well. "Aye. It's good to see you again lass." Dwalin said walking up to them before he engulfed Dis in a hug. "Dwalin." Dis said hugging him. She felt happy at seeing her old friends who may as well have been family. "The rest of the Company along with Dain is waiting for you in a place we've had clearedout as a study." Balin said. Dis sighed a little to herself and released Dwalin from the hug before giving him a small apologetic smile. She knew how much he didn't like others seeing his soft side. To her surprise, Dwalin gave her a smile that was usually reserved for his family. Dis looked back at Pereth and said "Lord Pereth, if you don't mind I have some dear friends who are expecting me." "Of course, Lady Dis, I trust that you'll be safe with your companions." Lord Pereth replied lookin at both Balin and Dwalin who nodded. "Right this way then, my lady." Balin said ushering her further into the moutain. Dis knew she wasn't focusing on where they were going, as her thoughts were elsewhere, and she knew that she'd need someone's help so she could get around Erebor for the first few weeks without getting lost. They were all quiet until they reached a door, and Balin gave her a soft smile. "Are you going to be all right?" Dwalin asked Dis. He knew that she'd want to know what exactly had happened to her family. Dis nodded, not trusting her voice to answer for her. Dwalin then opened the door and followed his brother and Dis into the room before shutting it so they could be uninterrrupted as they told Dis what had happened. 


End file.
